When I'm Gone
by Fox Hime
Summary: Little poem thing  Character Death
1. Loved Ones

_When I'm gone my love do not weep. Just close your eyes and remember me. _  
>Spain held on to Monaco's hand, tears streaming down his face. The poison was too much for her body to handle. She was in death's grip and going crazy. Still he didn't leave. <p>

_When I'm gone my dearest brother please don't blame yourself. You tried your best.  
><em>France sat in his room flipping through old photographs. That beautiful smile his little sister always wore died for him. He hadn't seen in centries. He only wanted just one moment alone with her. One last smile just for him.

_When I'm gone remember me little ones and the things that I taught you.  
><em>England, America and Canada sat in silence as they tried to figure out how to save her. The girl that would do anything for them. Who broke so many rules during war to see them. To hear her voice would be enough for them. One last lecture on science or math.

_When my heart stops beating kiss me one last time. Whisper I love you.  
><em>Spain saw her chest move slower and slower. She seemed to evn get paler as she lay there. Looking like a perfect doll. Her lips move and Spain calls him in.

_When the past is being remembered, think of all the happy times.  
><em>France had replaced Spain at Monaco's side. He held her hand and sang to her quietly in her original langauge. She smiled softly at the fact he remembered, even though it hadn't been spoken in so long. When she did, his tears fell down his face.

_When this is all over my petite feres please do not fight.  
><em>The others had joined in her room then and were crying and whispering their goodbyes. France was still singing to her, to sleep, to death. Spain kept saying he was sorry and that he loved her. Canada stood silently crying with England and America was bawling on the ground.

_Before I'm gone I want you to know Je t'aime. I love you. All of you.  
><em>As the song finished she took her final breath. She went cold and limp. Her golden hair lost it's shine and five boys hearts were broken. A hole that could never be repaired.


	2. Dear Friends

_When I'm gone dear friend of mine please don't run or cry. Remember to have fun, real fun. It'll be enough.  
><em>Austria hung up the phone, shick evident on his face. She was really gone. He'd never get to see his friend dance again or help her master her piano skills. Finally he stood and made his way to Monaco's home.

_When you read this I'll already be gone. I wanted to tell you thanks for being such a great friend. Lighten up a little and try to find someone to love.  
><em>Romania looked at the letter shocked. She never thought this would happen to Monaco. They girl who was majored in over ten things, knew at least twenty five languages and no matter how cold it was would do ice skating with her. She sighed and headed to her friend's home.

_Don't be sad, this was meant to happen. We can't control destiny and we can't control our lives. Be happy and keep Germany out of trouble.  
><em>Italy sat outside her bedroom, Germany at his side. He was unable to go in and tell Mona goodbye. His tears kept overflowing and he couldn't stop.

_Since I won't be able to I want you to get some reveange. I know, you know who did this. Kick some ass and try not to get yourself killed.  
><em>Brazil knew it was coming. She couldn't there soon enough. She sighed, looked at herself in the hotel mirror and slowly headed to the home of her now dead partner.

_I know you still care for them so when I'm gone please keep them safe. Keep them fed. They're your family too, they always will be.  
><em>Moldova sat next to England as they said goodbye to their sister. To their protecter. Their teacher. She wiped away a single tear. She whispers a quiet goodbye.

_Before I'm gone I need to tell you all that you taught me so many things. I hope you don't forget me.  
><em>The room slowly filled up as her friends came in to say goodbye. Each of them learned something important from her.


	3. Close Friends

_When I'm gone I hope you can take care of him. He's a handful at times I'll warn you now. Please don't hurt him, he's had his heart broken too many times.  
><em>Tokyo petted America's hair as he cried into her shoulder. Her kimono stuck to her shoulder by his tears. She didn't let him see the tears in her eyes, she had to take care of him. She made a promise and she intended to keep it.

_When I'm gone I hope you can stop being so serious all the time. Take a lesson from your little sister. Sometimes it's good to have fun and take a break from work.  
><em>Japan didn't say a thing. He glanced back and forth from Monaco's body to Tokyo and America. He finally walked over to say goodbye to the blonde girl everyone seemed to love. It couldn't be her. So still, so cold. Her hair's shine gone.

_When I'm gone. I don't even know what to say. I guess thanks for being there. For being a friend. I'm sending a check for the money along with this. You'd better cash it.  
><em>Nepal was...shocked. Her friend was gone. The one that knew about her problems with China, her...crush on Russia and played poker with her. She sighed, lay the check on her desk and hurried to see her friend one last time.

_When I'm gone take care of her. You are her older brother after all. Trust me you don't want to end up like France and I. Never speaking, avoiding eachother. It's painful.  
><em>China sighed as he walked in. Nodding towards Japan, Tokyo and Nepal. They didn't see it. Each was too busy with somethign of their own. 

_When I'm gone stop figthing with eachother. You're family, get along. It's easy as long as you remember the happy times.  
><em>Japan, Tokyo, Nepal and China finally stood together. Silently paying their respects to the girl that the wprld had lost. The girl everyone knew because of her smarts and poker skills. She looked like a doll.


	4. Katherine

_How to start this one? Dieu I don't even know. I'll try it from the begining.  
>Katherine I am so sorry for everything I did. For causing Alfred to leave you all alone after the Civil War, for everything I did in the twenties. And I mean everything. I'm sorry for every mean thing I said, every bullet I shot towards you. Please keep him safe and sane. I know you'll be the only one able too. Keep them all safe. I know I've told you this before but I'm telling you again. Lighten up, don't work too hard and get yourself some sleeping pills. Find someone to love. Good luck Kat. Be careful and please don't leave him again. I don't think he'll be able to handle it.<br>_Chicago had just found the letter Monaco left for her. It wasn't possible, she couldn't really be gone. There was no way that she was gone. But even she couldn't deny it, the poison was specially designed. It killed her after causing her all that pain. She wiped away her tears and walked out of her room. Up to the attic that used to be her older sister's room. The once beautiful attic with the stained glass windows and the beautiful piano music. Was now empty looking, dead. No sound was heard at all. She saw the box then. The beautifully decorated box on the bed. She walked over. It was adressed to her. She opened it and her tears began to overflow again. It was an old dress, she had seen Monaco in it once and had always wanted it. Now it was hers. She held it close and whispered goodbye.


	5. Grand Frere

_Francis, grand fere, I'm sorry.  
>I'm sorry for not speaking to you for so long.<br>I'm sorry for every single mean thing that I've told you since the Revolution.  
>Please don't cry over me, I'm not worth it.<br>Just remember me and how we used to be.  
>Remember the days we spent exploring or just when we would just lay in the meadows.<br>Remember the hours spent on the yacht when we would just talk and laugh together.  
>How you taught we how to dance and told me everything.<br>You'd sing me to sleep in my naitive langauge and then if I was up because of a nightmare you'd stay by my side.  
>Take care of yourself mon roi. Love forever and always, votre Petite Princesse Mona.<br>_France hadn't slept since she died and he hadn't left her room. He tearfully read the letter that she had left. Her room reeked of all the white roses that had been strung up. He couln't look away from the dress bag that hung in her closet. The beautiful, white, wedding dress that she would never wear. The matching tiara lay on her desk and the heels on her window seat. He couldn't help but open one of her drawers. A small box lay inside. Addressed to him. He grabbed it shakily and opened the lid. Another note lay inside.  
><em>I don't deserve this, give to someone that you love. I'm sorry.<br>_His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful silver ring. The rubies still sparkled like they did the day he gave it to her. He picked the ring up and smiled at what he had engraved inside of it. Mon Petite Princesse. He collasped to the ground in tears then, the ring held tightly in his hand. The only thing that could be heard was I am so sorry Mona. 


	6. Mon Amour Antonio

_Antonio, mon amour, my world, my everything.  
>I love you more then the world itself.<br>I'm sorry I can't be here for you.  
>That I'm leaving you like this.<br>Please don't lose yourself now that I'm gone.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't be stronger for you.<br>You are the best thing that ever happened to me, you're so sweet and loving.  
>You've always been there for me when I needed you, even when we weren't together.<br>Thank you so much for being a friend and a perfect love.  
>Love always and forever, your belle Mona.<br>_Spain kept reading the text, almost a thousand times. He could hear her voice telling him exactly what she wrote. He hadn't left the guest room and didn't want too. He didn't want to leave the last room the love of his life had been in. Her pink overcoat still hung on the door, her red hair ribbons were folded neatly on the nightstand. Her golden locket was around his neck. He had cried for almost a week after it happened and now he couldn't cry anymore. He stood and moved to the open trunk on the floor. It held her dresses and other things. On the top of the pile was a picture of them together. He picked it up and held it close. Slowly, shakily he stood and walked out. __


	7. January 13 1800 Rainier

_January 13, 1800_

_Dearest Rainier,  
>You've been gone for three years and it still feels like you were here yesterday. I wish we hadn't fought, we shouldn't have. If we had just surrendered when we were first attacked maybe then you'd still be here. I don't sleep anymore, I am too afraid of France. Since the surrender he's raped me every night. I'm only allowed to go the beach and to your grave. I still can't believe you're gone. I can't believe I'll never get to see your lilac eyes again. I don't smile anymore, either. I've completely lost that ability. My eyes have lost their shine and hair is limp like that of a doll. I miss you so much Rainier. I can't survive without you, without my strength, my twin. I wear your rosary, every day. I never take it off. Your side of the tower hasn't been touched. Everything is exactly the same. Well, almost…I use your quilt after he leaves. I wrap myself in it and cry. I'm going to be strong though, for you. And I promise you that I will get our country back. No matter what it takes! I love you and I miss you. You'll always be in my heart.<br>~Mona_

France hated himself at that moment. He absolutely hated himself. He had no idea that she had been hurt that badly. He had no idea that the deal would be the first thing to shatter his sister. That the Annexation had been what turned her into such a fragile porcelain doll. If only he had let them see each other. If he let his younger siblings be happy and reunite. He didn't notice someone else walk into the old tower room. Rainier, the brother, that Monaco thought was dead gently laid his hand on France's shoulder. He squeezed until he heard a crack. France handed him the letter, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He read it and fell to his knees in tears. Then his eyes hardened and he stood. He hissed something in French and watched as France left the tower. He began to weep then, weep and weep and weep. Finally after almost four hours he opened the old toy trunk. A small, soft, smile spread across his face as he picked up an old rag doll. It had Monaco's favorite. France had given it to her. He hated France with a passion now. He had broken the deal. He had let her die. He was supposed to keep her alive. He had promised that he would keep her alive. Rainier held the doll close as he walked out of the tower and began to explore the beautiful country that had been his twin's home._  
><em> 


	8. My little Luc

_Luc please don't be mad. I know you hated how over protective I was but you, have understand, I couldn't lose you. I couldn't lose someone else. You look just like him. From the way your hair can never stay flat, to your lilac eyes and how you're always smiling. I just couldn't lose you too; you are a spitting image of Rainier. He would have loved you so much. You're in charge now and I know you'll be a great leader. Pick someone you trust to take over as Monte Carlo. You're in charge of the Mafia and the Casino now too. I know you can do it. Don't grow up too fast and please, please Luc…don't forget me. I love you._

Monte Carlo didn't say a word. He hadn't even left the house. She was gone, he needed Mona and she was gone. The letter lay on his bed; he had been reading it again. He had no idea that she missed him that much, that she was that shattered. Suddenly he found himself crying into his pillow. Then he began to scream for her. He screamed and screamed until he was hoarse. Finally he fell asleep. Dreaming of his happy memories with Mona.


End file.
